Origin Of All Myth
by Catullus16
Summary: Amy is a fallen angel, the first of the vampires. What happens when she is forced to room with a young, if attractive, vampire not yet 100 years old? Things might get a bit uncomfortable. Lemons to come?


**Hey all, so I guess I have been holding out on you cause I have had this story on my computer for a couple of months and just haven't bothered to post it. Anyway it is about underwold but it stars two characters coming directly from my subconscious. All standard disclaimers apply.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I stood in the back, watching as the Death Dealers walked past. They had grim looks on their faces and I could guess why.

I watched everything but no one watched me. I was always there, no matter what, but I seemed too disappeared in the background. Even if someone looked at me once they would find me pleasing but not something worth a second glance. I was dressed conservatively, in what I called the librarian outfit. Black pencil skirt a bit longer than standard and a black button up tucked in. My black hair was tied up in a bun which stated I was reserved, if a bit strict. I wore glasses to hide my eyes and though I didn't need them, they fit with my librarian persona; so there they were, on my face.

One of the death dealers glanced my way; I figured he was looking for his companion, but then again how would I know. He was young and I don't pay attention to all the new ones coming in these days. I could tell he was around 80, and so not of much interest. I know I sound like a snob, but hey, I had, and was going to live long enough to be choosy. The only ones worth paying attention to were ones over at least two hundred. They had lived long enough to settle into being a vampyre and weren't so feisty and annoying.

I could tell how old he was because vampyres, in general, can usually judge how old another is by their so called aura. I have a talent for this and can peg someone within 10 years of their age, this is rare among my kind because vampyres usually judge by how powerful they seem. I would laugh evilly here, but seeing as I was in the middle of a 'grave' situation, I did so in my head. That is because this whole judging by aura thing doesn't really work on me. Most other vampires would pin me at about one hundred; still a spring chicken.

Truthfully I was the oldest vampyre in existence. Right about now you are probably thinking what about Viktor and them? Sure they claim to be the oldest of vampyres; their blood line going back to one Corvinus, but it's not true. How do you think the first vampyre was created? Some disease mutated into a good trait, please; that might have been their explanation, but really they just needed a reason for why they suddenly swelled in numbers.

It actually all started with some of the angels being thrown out of heaven, and I mean literally thrown. I still have a scar. We were the first beings that were dubbed vampyre, all from that batch died off except for me. I was perfectly fine living on my own as the only vampyre (I had only turned a select few, Achilles being one; but I didn't live with them); when out of the blue this Corvinus guy that I bit was somehow able to pass on the genes, or whatever you want to call them…and well the rest is history.

Being so old, I suppose, goes with my personality; I'm just one to fade into oblivion. That's probably why I survived so long, no one looked at me long enough to judge that I was a threat. My powerful aura is masked; making me the perfect spy...I mean...you didn't just hear that.

Being so old meant that I had tried almost every hobby known to human kind, as well as a few others...*cough* *cough* What I'm trying to say is that I too was once a Death Dealer. I stayed with them for, oh say about a century, but then I got bored. I mean come on, chasing after the same lycans again and again just gets a bit repetitious. My weapon of choice back then was a sword, now I'm more of a throwing dagger kind of person. Let me just say that I am kick ass, even for all of my peaceful librarian look.

Having had experience as a Death Dealer those faces could only mean that their mission went wrong and their prey got away. I had overheard them talking about sneaking over to check on Amelia's envoy. With the way things had been going lately I would say that Amelia was dead.

*sigh* Things were going to be in a tizzy now; though I had never really liked Amelia she was part of the order that gave the other vampires a sense of security. I think that I should move out for a bit. I know that it is taboo to sleep away from the mansion, but it's not like anyone would notice. I stayed for a moment more before slipping out the back and up to my room.

I owned my own mansion, and for periods of time I would go rogue, living on my own. When the need for company overwhelmed me I would come back to the coven introducing myself and some distant relative newly turned. I wasn't planning on going rogue this time, just out for a vacation from all the drama; really I was too old for this. I packed a bag and slipped past all the guards, practically walking right out the front door. Really…if you are going to put security out, make them worthwhile.

I arrived at my mansion and my butler came to the door just as I was walking up the stoop. "I had a feeling you would be coming soon, miss."

I smiled and replied; "I can always count on you, John." He was a stout old man, with grey hair and a hawk nose. I had raised him from infancy; he was rather handsome in his youth though now he was my most loyal friend and butler.

"I've prepared you room, miss, and the house has been aired out for a few days now."

I laughed and said "you know my habits better than I do. Lead the way." I followed him into the house, taking a deep breath; it was good to be home.

I had changed into my customary silk robe and was about to draw up a bath when I heard movement outside of the house. The gait wasn't one I knew, so I hurried down the stairs, of course after having tucked my throwing knives in my robe.

I got to the front door and waited for the person to come up the porch; I would asses if they were a threat and then eliminate them. I opened the door; finding the last person I would expect.

It was that young vampyre from before; the one where you were thinking, who is this and why has he been mentioned. The one who noticed me.

Now that I actually looked at him, I found him handsome. He had dark hair with a slight curl and dark eyes complimenting a ripped physic that I wouldn't mind tapping. Too bad he was so young, I would have gone for him otherwise.

I stared at him, raising an eyebrow my way of saying: why are you here and what do you want. "Well…" I said, and then continued "was there any specific reason you interrupted my bath, or did you just want to piss me off? You know I wouldn't get on my bad side if I were you."

He smirked looking me up and down as if appraising cattle. "I like you, you have spunk… and I would say the same thing to you." I inwardly laughed my ass off here, me get beaten by this punk, as if. Instead I chuckled and said a watered down version of what was going on in my head; "I don't think I really care, your only 80."

"oh, and let me guess how old you are." He said, once more feeling me up with his eyes; I was starting to hate those eyes. "I would say you're about…100." Oh how I wish I could have gone all psycho and told the kid how old I really was, but that would have blown my cover. You may be asking why I would bother hiding the fact that I'm so old, well for now let's say, it used to piss me off when other vampyres incessantly pestered me with 'really, you're that old?' I gave the man a vague answer, leaving it to his imagination and again asked him why he had come. "You know you can't spend the night away from the mansion."

I sighed and said; "oh, you're one of those do gooders, who have to follow every rule. Be a man and break one every once and a while. It's not that hard; you turn around, go back to the mansion and forget that you ever saw me. Everyone else does. I'm rather surprised that you actually noticed me leave, let alone followed me here."

He smiled and said "May I come in, or do you want to stand in the doorway all night?" I grumbled and gave the affirmative, turning around and leading him into the parlor. "John, bring some tea for the guest and a strong bottle of whiskey for me." I rubbed my temples and said "you do realize that you are now in _my _house, and so you will follow my rules. That means no business until after alcohol." He laughed but agreed. After I had downed a couple of glasses I felt better and asked; "by the way, what's your name?"

"It's Damian. Yours?"

"You can call me Amy, though I don't expect to know you well enough for you to be calling my name at all." I huffed, I was having a bad day anyway and then he had to come and interrupt my bath; my sole joy in life. I had long since given up relationships and I only got sex once in a while. I am an archangel for goodness sake; you think I would enjoy my existence a bit more, sadly not so anymore. (I'm staring off into the distance now, pining for the good old days)

John walked in and dropped off my alcohol and Damian's tea. I looked up at him from my seated position, and smiled warmly saying "you're a life saver."

"You know…if you don't come back to the manor I will have to report you to Kraven. He will bring you in front of the Council and well…they can be harsh."

"With all the things going on now, do you really think that they will care about little old me staying the night away from mommy and daddy." His expression faltered and he looked a little unsure. I allowed my aura to increase so that, to him, I felt about 500 years old. He looked at me again and started to tap his foot in a nervous tick. Most of the coven is around 300, and even though Kraven is considerably older, I just couldn't find it in me to respect him, and I figured he couldn't either. Maybe it was just me but that slimy snake was a good for nothing bas…anyway let's not talk about that now.

"As a Death Dealer, I have to report you, it's our code. You wouldn't understand." He said putting on a brave front; falling back on standards and protocols.

"As a matter of fact, I would." I replied tersely deciding not to elaborate, effectively cutting off anything else he would think to say. "Oh, and if you really feel that way, you will be staying here at my mansion tonight; and you will stay here until I decide to go back. That may be a while." I smiled evilly, letting him think the worst. In reality like I have said before, I was just taking a brief hiatus, not really planning on staying here for long, but he didn't have to know that. Note to self, remember to invite Achilles to dinner; he will want to see this one.

Before I continue, I must say that, yes I rather liked Achilles but we were never together. I tried it once a long time ago, but soon found out that he was gay. Damn, that man was hot; too bad he had Patroclus. Sure the epic works claim that Patroclus died, when in reality he was turned along with Achilles. They were a cute couple, living through eternity with each other. Tugs on your heartstrings, doesn't it?

Back to what's actually going on… "WHAT!" he yelled "I can't stay here, I will really get into trouble."

"Sorry, can't help you. Oh, John would you prepare another room for our guest here and invite Achilles to dinner." Damian started to grumble under his breath and I stood up abruptly saying; "I will show you to the area where you will be staying and then you can pass the time in the library; I'm finishing my bath." I turned away and walked out the door, not bothering to see if he was following.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story...this is just the beginging. The next chapter is from Damian's point of view!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
